Multi-fluid detection and analysis may be automated via affordable, in-situ, ultra-sensitive micro sensors and analyzers, such as a micro gas chromatograph. A large portion or all of a micro gas chromatograph (GC) may be integrated on a chip with conventional semiconductor processes or micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) techniques. GC-MEMS sensors may include concentrator and separator components to enhance the detection of gases and vapors at low concentrations. Such detection is often difficult due to limitations in the sensitivity of detector devices and measurement instruments. The process of detecting various constituents within a gas sample at low concentrations can be greatly enhanced if the constituents can be concentrated prior to detection.
The current method for making a GC-MEMS requires significant power consumption to heat the active surface as well as any passive surfaces in close proximity. Gas containment in the system is normally accomplished using silicon or some other film attached to the silicon as containment. Theses surfaces act as a heat sink and require significant amounts of power to maintain the thermally isolated component of the device at a given temperature.